The emotionless MORON and the Potter boy
by TheBrokenOnesWillSucceed
Summary: What happens when someone from the good side dies during a Death Eater attack? How do the survivors cope? And what's up with Snape?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter people don't belong to me. Plot does belong to me.

Story: The emotionless MORON and the Potter boy  
Summary: What happens when someone from the good side dies during a Death Eater attack? How do the survivors cope? And what's up with Snape?

* * *

Harry stepped into the Gryffindor common room and, just like every time he had walked in there the last couple of days, he saw Ginny crying. He couldn't blame her, it had struck him hard too. Harry walked quietly towards his dorm, he just couldn't confront Ginny.. not now. Harry lay on his bed reliving what had happened a few days ago.

_*****_

_Harry was sitting in a comfortable chair near the fireplace when Ginny came in, crying. Sobbing she ran towards the girl's dorm where she met Hermione. When Hermione was trying to calm Ginny down and let her tell what was wrong Seamus had come to Harry telling him that professor Dumbledore was looking for him. Harry looked back at the door leading to the girl's dorm and turned, heading for Dumbledore's office. On his way he met professor McGonagall. _

_"There you are, Potter. The headmaster was looking for you. I'll escort you to his office."_

_Harry decided not to speak and just follow the head of his House. Professor McGonagall recited the password and the stone gargoyle moved aside. Before Harry knew it he sat in the chair opposite Dumbledore._

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said with a soft voice. 

_"Hello professor." Harry replied. _

_"I assume, seeing Miss Weasley's reaction, that you have not yet heard about the dreadful events of this morning?" _

_"I only saw Ginny coming in the common room, crying. And then she rushed into the girl's dorm. What happened?" Harry was speaking rapidly, his voice controlled by the desire to know what happened. It must have been really serious, because Ginny didn't cry about little things.___

"Yes, well, let's start at the beginning. Last year, at the Ministry, the Death Eaters failed to gain the Prophecy for Voldemort. Voldemort, and the Death Eaters too actually, were extremely angry that they didn't succeed. They took their revenge by an attack early this morning." 

_"Who did they attack? Lupin, Tonks, Moody, anyone from the Order?" _

_Harry could understand Ginny's reaction now. A Death Eater attack wasn't to be called little. _

_"__They attacked neither Lupin nor Tonks nor Moody. But they did attack members of the Order. Early this morning about 10 Death Eaters arrived at the Burrow." Harry wanted to ask if anyone was hurt, but before he could ask Dumbledore had continued his story. "The Weasley's were unprepared, but they set up a good fight even so. They were fighting as long as needed, until they could leave to a safer place. They could almost leave when Bellatrix Lestrange had come up to Ginny. Ginny had lost her wand and was defenceless. Bellatrix was about to murder Ginny when Ron attacked Bellatrix. None of the Weasley's had so far attacked a Death Eater, as they were only defending themselves until they could leave safely. Ron, the poor soul, got 6 Death Eaters to shoot the killing curse at him. The Weasley's had taken Ron's body and departed as quickly as possible, to a safe place or not. Exactly what happened there I don't know myself, having heard this by Arthur Weasley." _

_"So", Harry started, "Ron's really.. dead?" _

_"Yes, I'm afraid so." _

_"__D-did he feel pain?" _

_"No, I don't think he did."_

_*****_

The scene of that evening had passed Harry's mind several times every day. Horrible, he thought, but he just couldn't get it out of his mind. Harry tried to get some sleep, though even in his dreams he found himself in Dumbledore's office talking about the morning Ron had died.

The following day was a Monday. This meant going back to lessons. Harry didn't want to go, even though Hermione reassured him that it would distract him a bit, he didn't have a good feeling about it.

*****

Hermione and Harry walked towards the fifth floor for their Charms lesson when they met Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. "Granger. Potter." Malfoy spitted with disgust in his voice. "Where's the Weasel boy?" Hermione bursted into tears and sobbing she ran towards the nearest girl's bathroom. "He's not here" Harry murmured. "Yeah, I can see that, Potter. I asked where the git was." "He's not a git. Just leave me alone okay?!" Harry started to feel his anger rising. "Aww.. Did little Potter and Weasel break up?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed. "If you need to know it, Malfoy" He said his name with fury. "He died a few days ago, saving someone okay? So stop joking about him. He was braver that night than YOU will ever be! He's dead!" "Oh.. Come Goyle, Crabbe." Malfoy beckoned the two boys to come with him. He always had fun teasing the Weasley kid a bit. He never wanted for anyone to die, though.

The whole Charms lesson Hermione didn't look at Harry. Harry felt his anger rising even more. Like it was his fault that Malfoy had to start about Ron. Hermione even sprinted out of Charms to avoid talking to him. Harry strolled down to the dungeons, where he had Potions. Harry regretted telling Malfoy what really happened to Ron. Even though he wasn't annoying him anymore since then, Malfoy had surely told the entire school about it. Professor Snape entered the dungeon and pointed his wand at the blackboard. Immediately notes began to appear.

"Today you're going to make a "Wound-Healing Potion". We shall see at the end of the lesson if your Potion passed by.. testing it."

Stupid man, Harry thought, how will I be able to make something that takes a lot of concentration when Ron just died? Ron.. Harry's thoughts went to his memories of Ron rather then to his potion. He was going to fail it anyway. Ron's potions were always worse than Harry's, but Neville broke the record. Professor Snape always seemed to judge Harry's potions severest though. Harry looked around him, the classroom had no real windows. How Harry longed to Quidditch, flying on his broomstick. But.. of course Ron wasn't going to be keeper anymore. Ron wasn't going to be there at all. He wasn't going to play chess with Harry, wasn't going to help Harry defeat Voldemort, he was gone. For the first time Harry started to realize that his best friend was gone, for good. The freckled boy wouldn't return. At this point Harry had no idea where he was and he couldn't care less. He just let all the held back tears flow.

Snape walked toward Harry and with his low, icy voice he asked: "What are you doing Mr. Potter?"

Harry had just realized what he was doing, and where he was doing it. "I-I'm crying? I just- thought about someone, who passed away." Harry could feel his eyes burn.

"Well.. People die Mr. Potter, and hard as you may find it, crying won't bring them back. I advise you to concentrate on your potion, seeing your grades are dropping by the minute."

"I can't concentrate! My best friend just DIED! Anyone, except an emotionless MORON like you, would understand!" Harry yelled while the tears glided down his cheeks.

"Detention Mr. Potter. I will not accept such tones. No matter how many people died. Now please remove yourself from my classroom."

Harry didn't care what would happen next. He just rushed out of the room. He ran towards the Gryffindor common room and his dorm. Once there he plumped down on his bed, still crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry didn't often feel miserable at Hogwarts. Even though there were always good and bad times, it was hardly ever worse than at the Dursley's. But today Harry _almost_ wished that he was back at the Dursley's. Ron, his best friend, had just died. Hermione, his other best friend, had blocked herself from any social contact and was studying ever so hard. Ginny, Ron's sister, cried day and night. And he, Harry, had lost yet another dear one. He had lost his parents at a young age, he had seen one of his classmates, Cedric, die. Last year it had been Sirius and this year it was Ron. Who would it be next year? Hermione? Another Weasley? Lupin? Dumbledore? And if that all wasn't enough, there were people that didn't even care about it all. Maybe they were even part of it. In a few hours he had to go to one of them, Severus Snape, for his detention.

What if I faint or fall off the stairs? Then I don't have to go to detention. No.. not a good idea. Snape would probably say I did it on purpose, which I would have.

*****

Severus Snape, the Potions Master, sat in his class room. Potter would have his detention tonight. He was late, as usual. The Potter boy had just lost his best friend, the Weasley kid, though it was not an excuse to be late. He, Severus Snape, has lost people too. He had seen more people die than the boy could ever imagine. Though he had never lost a friend, he never had friends. Maybe he'd be a bit less harsh on the boy. Maybe.. He heard a person knock on his wooden dungeon door.

"Come in Mr. Potter".

"Mr. Potter, do you know why you're here?"

"Because you like me to suffer even more", Harry muttered.

"No, Mr. Potter, it's not. It's because you can't control your temper. It's why you aren't a good occlumence. You have absolutely no control over your emotions." Snape said in a cool voice.

"Well I'm sorry that I can't control my emotions", Harry's voice became louder with every word, "when every single person that I care for DIES!"

"It would be wise to change that tone Mr. Potter. I am still your Professor, though you may call me 'sir' as well."

"Sorry, _Professor_"

"As I was saying, before you rudely interrupted me." Snape gave Harry a dirty look.

"You have no control over your emotions. It's the reason why the Dark Lord lured you to the Ministry. And it's the reason why the headmaster has asked me to continue occlumency lessons with you. So -under the disguise of detention- you will follow lessons with me again. They will start next week on Tuesday evening after dinner."

"But-" Harry said, but he was cut off by Snape before he could even say a second word.

"Now, Mr Potter, don't think I'm doing this because I want to. You're very lucky I owed the headmaster a favour. We both remember what happened last year, so if you give one reason to stop these lessons I gladly will. And now I think it might be best if you leave, before you do anything stupid with that temper of yours."

*****

Back at in the common room Harry looked for Hermione, maybe she had some advice on what to do now. Finally –after looking almost everywhere- he found her.

"Hey Hermione", he began, but Hermione started talking before he could get another word out of his mouth.

"Hi Harry. I needed to say this a long time ago, but I couldn't find the right moment. It's just that.. everything you do, everything you like. Ronald did and liked. Like every time you play Quidditch or chess or just anything actually. It reminds me of Ronald... You remind me of Ronald. And I need to comfort Ginny and do homework and extra work. And well.. what I've been trying to say is: It might be better for me, for us both, to stay away from each other for a while. Just until we both have things straight again." Hermione said, while gathering her stuff.

"I'm going off to bed now, Harry. I'll see you in class."

*****

Oh great, just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did, Harry thought. He was lying on his bed, thinking. I still have Neville to talk to, but he just isn't the same. He isn't as fun as Ron and he isn't as bright as Hermione.

*****

As the week progressed, Harry didn't talk to Hermione except during classes and then it would only be about their work. He got lots of boring homework and -as if the entire week wasn't bad enough as it was- Harry messed up his try-outs for Quidditch. Even though Fred, George Angelina, Alicia and some others were gone there were enough others that showed up. Katie Bell became the captain of the Gryffindors. After the try-outs she made the new team:

Seeker: Ginny Weasley  
Keeper: Cormac McLaggen  
Chasers: Dean Thomas, Demelza Robins, Katie Bell,  
Beaters: Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote


End file.
